Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of swine production, and more particularly to a method of treating farrowing sows to increase pig production.
2. Description of Related Art
Large scale confinement production of domestic animals has led to highly sophisticated methods of producing animals under conditions where costs of production are closely scrutinized and controlled. In swine production a major factor lending to efficient production is the farrowing performance of the sows, and particularly the number of pigs per litter. Improvement in the litter size can have a major impact on the profitability of an operation.
Although numerous treatments and techniques have been utilized in the past, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of treating farrowing sows to increase pig production.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method of increasing pig litter size and the provision of such a method is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a method of treating farrowing sows to increase pig production including the steps of determining the zinc concentration of swine blood or tissue samples, comparing the determined concentration with a predetermined adequate concentration range for swine, and then supplying chelated zinc to the sows when the determined concentration is below the adequate concentration range. The chelated zinc may be supplied to the sows through the water or feed, or even supplied by injection. The chelated zinc is preferably supplied during the lactation period since this is the time when the zinc is most critical in determining increased production in future litters and conception rates. Zinc in the chelated form is readily available to the sow and therefore rapidly corrects any deficiency that may exist. An alternate embodiment of this invention includes supplying chelated manganese in addition to the chelated zinc.
These and other attributes of the invention will become more clear upon a thorough study of the following description of the best mode for carrying out the invention.